1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to lottery game methods. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-matrix lottery game method in which matches are credited across different matrices.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in lottery games to utilize a selection process defined by three parameters comprising first a set of indicia; next, the game player's selection from the set of game indicia, and last the lottery authority's selection from the set of game indicia. This is the structure upon which most known types of lottery games are based. Some lottery games use more than one selection process in which the prizes awarded are based on the how the outcomes from the individual processes combine, but the outcomes for the individual processes are independent of one another.
Referring now to the drawings and the description below, many lottery games can be expressed in terms of “matrices.” As mathematically known, a matrix is a triple, (x, y, z), where x represents the number of objects selected by the player, y the number selected, or “drawn,” by the lottery authority, and z is the number of objects from which the player and lottery authority are making selections. Prizes are based on the number of matches between the player's and the lottery authority's respective selections. For example, consider a lottery game in which a player selects six numbers in the range of from 1 to 49, the lottery authority selects six numbers in the range of from 1 to 49, and prizes are based on the number of matches between the player's and the lottery authority's respective selections. This scenario could be described as a (6, 6, 49) matrix. Note, however, that the x and y in the matrices need not be the same. For example, in Keno-style game methods, the lottery authority draws 20 out of 80 numbers, and the game player may choose the size of their selection, ranging from 1 to 10 numbers. If the player chooses 6 numbers out of 80, for example, this game could be described as a (6, 20, 80) matrix.
There are also more complex “multi-matrix” lottery games, wherein the player and lottery authority make selections from more than one set of objects. A well-known example is MEGA MILLIONS®, a large-jackpot multi-state lottery game played in selected lottery jurisdictions within the United States. In MEGA MILLIONS®, players select five numbers in a range of from 1 to 52, the first set of objects, and one number in a range of from 1 to 52, the second set of numbers. Likewise, the lottery authority draws five numbers in a range of from 1 to 52, the first set, and one number in a range of from 1 to 52, the second set of numbers. MEGA MILLIONS® can thus be described as a two-matrix game, the first matrix being (5, 5, 52) and the second matrix being (1, 1, 52). Matches are tallied for the (5, 5, 52) matrix, and matches are tallied for the (1, 1, 52) matrix. Prizes are based on the number of matches for both matrices. For example, a player is awarded $5,000 according to the prize table of FIG. 1, if he matches four in the (5, 5, 52) matrix and one in the (1, 1, 52) matrix.
“Numbers games,” e.g. lottery games based on permutations of three or four digits, can technically be considered multi-matrix games. For example, a three-digit game is composed of three identical matrices, (1, 1, 10). A player wins a “straight” bet if he matches his number with the lottery authority's for each matrix. A player wins a “box” bet if there is a one-to-one association between the player's numbers and the three matrices such that the player's numbers match those produced by the associated matrices. For example, suppose the player's selection is 1-2-2 and the lottery authority's draw is 2-1-2. Associating the player's 1st number with the 2nd matrix, the player's 2nd number with the 1st matrix and the player's 3rd number with the 3rd matrix, there are three matches.
Note that for a box bet the association between the player's selection and the matrices must be one-to-one. For example, suppose that the player's bet is 1-2-2 and the lottery authority's draw is 1-2-1. Associating the player's 1st number with the 1st matrix, the player's 2nd number with the 2nd matrix and the player's 3rd number with the 2nd matrix, would result in three matches. However, it is disallowed that both the player's 2nd and 3rd numbers be associated with the 2nd matrix.
In a multi-matrix game, such as MEGA MILLIONS®, a match is determined by comparing player indicia to lottery authority indicia within the same matrix. The number of matches is determined for each matrix separately and prizes are based on the resulting numbers of matches. The present invention allows for matches determined by comparing player indicia with regard to one matrix to the lottery authority indicia with regard to a different matrix. The matrices may have different parameterizations. This may allow for a more interesting play experience and more appealing prizes. Thus, it is to a multi-matrix lottery games with more interesting play characteristics and more appealing prizes, the present invention is primarily directed.